


Re-Revolutionizing Flying

by ArtificialDreamer



Series: If We Made The World Turn [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But we have 1900s technology, Year: 2015~, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28498917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtificialDreamer/pseuds/ArtificialDreamer
Summary: Just Dream and George being the Wright Brothers but not. & Box-Kites.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: If We Made The World Turn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124819





	Re-Revolutionizing Flying

**Author's Note:**

> As always, these are real people and if either or both creators feel uncomfortable by fanfiction/fan works, I will take mine down.
> 
> v short but yeah  
> i'm going through my drafts and AO3 deletes after a month so...

There was _something_ about it, flying, that is, that made it so daunting. Like an impossible task that has been set before you. Something that you could never do, yet had to.

 _Flying_. 

Beautiful and dangerous; impossible yet... possible.

It had started with the box-kites that they flew at the park together. The way the kites dipped and dived, swooped and swirled. It made Dream wonder if a bird could fly, a bee buzz, then why could a person not too? And when he finished thinking out his idea, the sun had set and his kite had disappeared, but that was fine. He had gotten something more valuable out of his day. 

He shared his idea with George, who, as he mumbled to himself about _all the problems_ with it, pointing out the _oh so many_ variables for flight, agreed.

 _Humans flying is possible_.

So they spent days, sketching out ideas, mapping out paths, testing, testing, _testing,_ their ideas. Most were smaller, lighter versions, not at all suit for a person. So they revised and redrew, recalculated and reconstructed, removed and replaced, reconfigured and rearranged.

But finally, they flew. 

It was tense and joyous the first time, the controls were stiff and unyielding, but they worked.

Of course, they continued modifying and sketching their ideas, fine-tuning the last things. News stations published articles about their achievements, asking, _demanding_ , more. Photographs, margin notes, footnotes, _anything_ they could get their hands on, they published. 

One paper wanted an official showing, highlighting it as, "an advancement in history" and "hope for future flight."

Dream and George agreed to it, under one stipulation, no onlookers outside of the paper. For safety of the people and for secrecy.

A month later, at the first public premiere of their flight, they revolutionized flying.

[Link to Wiki & Pictures](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wright_Flyer)

"Near Kitty Hawk, North Carolina, Orville and Wilbur Wright make the first successful flight in history of a self-propelled, heavier-than-air aircraft. Orville piloted the gasoline-powered, propeller-driven biplane, which stayed aloft for 12 seconds and covered 120 feet on its inaugural flight."

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a series where Dream and George work together and invent staph.... From the wheel to nukes, Dream and George invent it all... The wheel's coming next and it's gonna be complete crack. :p
> 
> Also: If you've never been to a kite-festival, GO!! pls. GO.


End file.
